RSI: un lugar completamente diferente
by abbC
Summary: El RSI, un prestigioso internado, cambia las reglas despues de que el director se retira, Isabella Swan sabe que hay algo distinto en sus compañeros-Ustedes no son humanos!-Edward intento abrazarla para calmarla-Alejate de mi sucio traga sangre-gritó..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personjes no me pertencen, son y serán siempre de SM, a menos que me los regale de cumpleaños:B la historia es mia y espero les guste. **

**EL COMIENZO DE UN SEGUNDO AÑO**

El aire frío se colaba por una de las grandes ventanas del castillo y escuela RSI. Era invierno al medio día en Surrey, un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Londres, lugar donde se habían criado los Swan por ya varias generaciones. Como todos los días, el cielo estaba nublado y se pronosticaba lluvia para el atardecer; eso no impedía que los alumnos no llegaran a tiempo al colegio.

Isabella o Bella, como comúnmente era llamada por sus familiares o amigos cercanos, se encontraba durmiendo recostada frente a la ventana hasta que sintió un escalofrió proveniente de esta. Se despertó abruptamente retirándose de la cara los delgados cabellos color chocolate que enmarcaban con inocencia su joven rostro; se puso de pie y peleó con fuerza hasta lograr poner el cerrojo al cristal.

Era un día común en el internado Reynolds Sytler Institute, o como era más conocido el RSI, los alumnos paseaban por los pasillos con sus pesados equipajes maldiciendo que las clases hayan comenzado. Algunos se sentían agradecidos por ser su ultimo año ahí, otros, con nervios, se enfrentaban al primer ciclo escolar en la institución, pero para Bella no tenía nada de importante, su segundo año estaba comenzando y que mejor manera de empezar que haberse quedado dormida en un corredor.

La muchacha miró de reojo el reloj de pared en forma ovalada y se dio un grave regaño interno. Se alació el ya arrugado uniforme femenil que constaba de una falda azul a cuadros hasta la rodilla y una blusa blanca tipo polo con el emblema " La educación es primordial para el mañana de los jóvenes" , la misma frase que usaba siempre el Profesor Reynold , fundador del internado ingles.

No cualquiera entraba a esa costosa escuela, no, solo las mejores familias tenían acceso a un lugar en ella; los Swan habían tenido a un único miembro, Charles Eleazar Swan, en ese colegio ya hace más de cuatro generaciones y era un prestigio para los padres de Isabella que su única hija fuera seleccionada para continuar sus estudios en el RSI. Si, seleccionada porque el Reynolds Sytler Institute elegía a los mejores estudiantes de toda Gran Bretaña, no como en las escuelas públicas a las que el mundo entero tiene fácil acceso, la escuela hacia sus elecciones.

Calzándose los zapatos con deliberada rapidez salió sin siquiera meterse un peine por su castaña cabellera. Se preguntó que debía hacer ahora, todos los jóvenes pasaban a lo que parecía el auditorio principal; ella decidió imitarlos. Al llegar tomo un asiento en las primeras filas; nunca se le habían hecho muy modernas esas butacas de tela roja y fierros negros, más bien le parecían anticuadas para la época pero la escuela había sido construida mucho tiempo atrás.

Una jovencita rubia de cabellos largos y rizados se sentó a su lado sonriente. Bella la saludó calurosamente, Rosalie Hale había estado con ella el pasado año y se habían hecho inseparables. Eran como mugre y uña; como la sal en el mar; como las estrellas en el cielo de noche. Simplemente eran las mejores amigas.

— ¿Me he perdido algo? —dijo con voz melosa, era obvio que a alguien también se le había olvidado poner un despertador.

—No, ni siquiera ha salido Rey—Rey, así era como le llamaban al estricto maestro.

Un hombre con calvicie en la mayor parte de su canosa cabeza entró por uno de los lados del escenario, tomó un micrófono y silenció a la gran mayoría de los alumnos.

—Buenas tardes alumnos del RSI, me es grato darles la bienvenida en este nuevo ciclo escolar 2011 de las misma manera que me es anunciarles que el director Reynolds Tercero me ha cedido el lugar como director de este prestigioso instituto — comenzaron a escucharse murmullos y quejas pero el maestro acertó en cómo detenerlas—Soy el profesor Tyler Lutz, y seré su asesor en cualquier circunstancia…

Bella concentrada en observar las uñas de acrílico que le habían puesto a Rosalie en el verano, no prestaba gran parte de su atención en saber lo nuevo del internado. Ni mucho menos se percataba de que había tres jóvenes detrás del tipo del micrófono.

—Son geniales ¿no? —le preguntó Rose sobre las uñas.

—Sí, ¿Quién te las ha puesto?...La señorita Helen te matara si las ve; ya me imagino su discurso—menciono.

—No tiene porque verlas.

—Y como ya he mencionado antes—continuaba el nuevo director—las habitaciones serán asignadas por la profesora Grace en la biblioteca antes de las tres de la tarde. También habrá nuevas reglas en cuanto a los horarios; se les entregara una copia del nuevo reglamento en cuanto se les de su ficha de habitación. Con esto, damos por finalizada la primera asamblea; pueden retirarse a los corredores y comenzar a buscar su asignación en la ya dicha biblioteca.

Los cientos de alumnos se pusieron de pie y formaron una ordenada fila para salir; varios tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron a la aula de libros, mientras que otros prefirieron esperar a sus demás amigos.

Rose se sentó en una de sus moradas maletas e invito a Bella a esperar a su amor platónico: Alec y su hermano Demetri Vulturi.

— ¿Enserio crees que volverán este año? —preguntó Bella a la rubia con interés.

—Tienen que hacerlo; bueno se supone que este castillo es la mejor escuela, ¿cierto?

—De Gran Bretaña, no de Italia—dijo muy segura Isabella.

—Como sea, en el verano cuando estuve en casa le mande varios mensajes por el móvil y me aseguro que estaría de nuevo.

—Y tú te crees todo.

—Ya vas a empezar a estar amargada, Swan.

No es que Bella estuviera amargada o enojada con la vida, ella era mucho más realista que Rose a sus 16 años de edad, toda su vida había estado en colegios a tiempo completo por el hecho de que sus padres viajaran demasiado y eso la había hecho madurar; en cambio Los Hale eran más sencillos y venían de una familia humilde aunque muy adinerada. Aunque Rosalie y su gemelo Jasper no tenían sencillez por sus venas.

Isabella solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su amiga.

— ¿Y qué hiciste en vacaciones, Bella? —preguntó Rose sacando un tema al azar.

—Nada interesante; visite a mis abuelos en Francia. ¿Y tú?

Rosalie se puso de pie y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había hecho ese año.

—Fui con mis papas a Ontario.

— ¿Y eso donde queda? —menciono Bella sin mucha importancia. — ¿Canadá?

—Sí; estuvimos tan cerca de ir a los Estados Unidos…pero a mamá le dieron sus ataques de adicción al trabajo que papá no tolera, así que regresamos a Londres. Después Jasper y yo fuimos a un antro. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Nos dejaron entrar a un antro! Debieron creer que éramos mayores. ¿Tan vieja me veo?

—Bueno no es por desanimarte pero es muy sabido que las rubias envejecen primero—La castaña soltó una risotada mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello.

—Es broma, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, mi abuela me lo dijo hace años. —Bella se puso de pie y encogió lo hombros—Pero, tranquila…tal vez no traían puestos los lentes.

Un chico de piel morena y ojos profundos se acerco a ellas. El pecho bien formado resaltaba por debajo de la camisa polo blanco, y sus fuertes brazos eran notables gracias a que el uniforme no tuviera mangas largas.

— ¡Jake! —exclamó la castaña achocolatada con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

—Oh, valla que alguien me extraño—dijo él sonriendo permitiendo mostrar una perfecta dentadura al mismo tiempo que le correspondía el abrazo.

— ¿Ya te asignaron? —preguntó Rose al notar una tarjetilla amarillenta con letras impresas en la mano izquierda de Jacob.

—Eh, si. Por poco y no me encuentran en la lista. —los chicos aflojaron su agarre y bella dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Que terrible. ¿Y con quien te a tocado? —preguntó Bella con un cierto aire de saber.

Bella había rogado que le tocara con él, y no precisamente porque el moreno fuera su mejor amigo, hasta que se entero de que las habitaciones no son mixtas.

—Piso 7, habitación 34B, con…—leyó varias veces el papel. —un tal Edward Cullen.

Los tres muchachos se extrañaron pues no conocían a ningún chico con ese nombre en todo el instituto. Nunca antes se habían aceptado estudiantes que no fueran desde el primer ingreso; pero las normas habían cambiado con la llegada del profesor Lutz.

—Subirás muchas escaleras—Burlonamente dijo Rosalie con una voz cantarina restándole importancia al compañero desconocido.

—No me importan las escaleras, deseo saber quién demonios es Cullen.

—Mientras no sea un asesino en serie creo que todo está bien, Jake—Bella sonrió. —Además agradece que no te toco con Newton.

Michael Newton. Mike era el rubio más popular de todo el segundo grado, era el capitán del equipo de natación y se había ganado fama por competir en las nacionales representando al RSI. Pero eso no le quitaba lo arrogante y presumido. Su familia era dueña de una cadena de artículos deportivos así como de un canal por televisión de paga.

—Gracias a Dios con quien viviré eternamente agradecido —alzo los brazos el moreno—. ¿Y a ustedes quien les toco?

—No hemos ido a la biblioteca.

—Pues deberían ir.

— ¿No hay mucha fila?

—Hay cuatro personas asignando—aclaro él—. Filas cortas.

—Bien, nos vemos. —se despidió Rose con prisa jalando a Isabella de la mano.

— ¡Adiós, Jake! —gritó desde lejos la castaña de ojos avellana.

Después de recorrer dos pasillos enteros llegaron. La primera vez que las habían asignado en el primer grado, había sido en el laboratorio de artes y ambas se habían perdido. Ese había sido su primer encuentro cuando las dos se sentaron rendidas en uno de los sillones frente a la dirección. Se preguntaron si conocían el laboratorio y la respuesta había sido negativa así que decidieron buscarlo juntas. Pero ahora se sabían la escuela al derecho y al revés, era como si fuera la palma de su propia mano.

Una vez formadas en la tercera fila Rose la miró a los ojos y dijo algo de lo que no se arrepentía.

—Confiesa ahora, Bella.

—¿Confesar? —preguntó esta, a lo que Rosalie asintió—. ¿Qué debo confesarte?

—Confiesa que Jake ocupa la _mayor_ parte de tu cabeza la _mayor_ parte del tiempo.

—Eso no es verdad. —Rose alzó las cejas desafiante—Jacob ocupa el mismo espacio y tiempo en mi mente que tú.

—Bella, soy tu mejor amiga, merezco saber la verdad.

—Pero la sabes. —dijo Isabella Swan cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Lo estas admitiendo?

—No. —La voz de Bella se había vuelto seria— Admito que No estoy enamorada de Black.

Jessica Stanley escuchaba la conversación por estar formada delante de ellas; ella era tan metiche que no soporto la idea de no saber más sobre el asunto así que giró su escuálido cuerpecito y preguntó con su voz chillante:

— ¿Están hablando de Jacob Black, el relevo en natación de Mike?

Bella relajó su postura y pronunció un "no". Se escucho un "siguiente" por una de las maestras en los escritorios. Stanley muy altiva se volteó de nuevo y paso a ser asignada. Bella fulminó con la mirada a Rose Hale quien solo se encogió de hombros diciendo lo lamento en voz baja.

—Lauren, ¡Me ha tocado contigo de nuevo! —expresó con alegría Jessica a su compañera que apenas entraba a la biblioteca.

—Eso sí que es suerte—musitó Bella para sí misma recargándose en la pared de papel tapiz verde oscuro.

— ¿Suerte que te toque con Lauren Mallory? —Rose chasqueó tres veces la lengua negando con la cabeza— Solo si te gusta ser criticada a tus espaldas.

—No me refiero a tocar con Lauren, sino a…que de nuevo este con su _mejor _ amiga.

— ¿Mejor? ¡Por Dios Bella!, ella es la peor mejor amiga de este planeta. ¿Qué nunca has ido al baño cuando ella está ahí? "Anna, ¿ya viste que mal se le veía el vestido a Jessica? Solo le dije que se le veía genial para que no me pidiera que la acompañara de nuevo por otro…"—imitó con una falsa y fastidiosa voz parecida a la de Lauren.

—Siguiente—gritó la profesora Grace con la cadena de los anteojos colgando por detrás de sus grandes orejas.

Rosalie paso, dijo su nombre y se le fue entregada una tarjeta parecida a la de Jacob solo que en color lila tenue; Rose se detuvo antes de salir para esperar a su amiga. A Isabella no fue necesario gritarle su turno porque ella ya sabía que seguía.

—Nombre—pidió la viejecita.

—Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer.

—Swan Canals; Swan Daniels; Swan Dwyer…piso 3, habitación 18C con Alice Brandon. —Grace levantó la vista—no olvides la cena de bienvenida en el gran comedor a las ocho.

—Gracias—agradeció Bella tímidamente en cuanto la maestra le entrego su tarjeta del mismo tono lila que el de Rosalie.

Bella camino hasta alcanzar a Rosalie e intercambiaron tarjetas para ver si estarían cerca.

—Me ha tocado con Angie; ya debe de estar en la recamara. —dijo Rose parlanchinamente al igual que leía la tarjeta de la cabellos chocolate. — ¿Quién es Alice Brandon? Tiene apellido de niño. ¡Mira, mi habitación es 15C y en el mismo piso! Seremos semi-vecinas.

—Maravilloso. —contestó ella sin entender gran parte de lo que le decía la rubia, hablaba demasiado sin hacer pausa entre sus propias frases.

A Bella no le agradaba la idea de dormir con una desconocida pero tenía que acostumbrarse. Debía hacerlo, además era una buena oportunidad para hacer nuevas amigas. Nuevas y desconocidas amigas. Por un lado pensaba y razonaba que no era la única a la que le había ocurrido; a Jake le había tocado con un Eder, Edwin o como fuese que se llamaba el chico nuevo. Ya tenía algo que compartir en común con Black, que eso era lo único que le interesaba por el momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son y serán siempre de SM, a menos que me los regale de cumpleaños:B la historia si es mía y espero les guste.**

**LA CENA DE BIENVENIDA**

Rosalie Hale ya había entrado a su habitación y Bella se había quedado un rato antes de ir a la suya; temía enfrentarse a no agradarle a su nueva compañera, Alice Brandon. Pero eran ya las tres y treinta y no había dejado siquiera sus maletas en el dormitorio. Haciendo cuentas tenía una hora escondiéndose y rehusándose a dirigirse a su destinado cuarto. ¿Qué tan mala podría ser Alice? ¿Sería una de esas chicas que tienen completamente el cabello prácticamente en la frente? ¿O sería de esas muchachas a las que les agrada el ambiente más sesentero al estilo hippie? Bella no tenía una imagen segura de Alice, con suerte y la chica era ciega, así no tendría que esconderse todo el tiempo. Pero ¿y si Alice era una Isabella en otro cuerpo? Tal vez podrían ser amigas y con el tiempo serian un trió: Bella, Rose y Alice. Eso jamás se sabría si Isabella no giraba la llave en la perilla de la puerta.

—Vamos, Bella, tu puedes hacer esto. —se decía para sí.

La mano le temblaba pero consiguió abrir la puerta sin problemas. Metió primero las maletas y después puso un pie dentro.

— ¿Hola? —dijo fuerte y firme.

Camino un poco más y se acercó a una de las camas donde estaban dos maletas negras con lentejuela. Una de ellas estaba abierta y tenía varías cosas personales como un teléfono muy moderno, de esos que son de pantalla completamente táctil; una caja con unos dibujos de lugares y algunos diseños de ropa, cada uno era distinto. Eran realmente buenos y curiosamente todos eran hechos a lápiz.

Quizá tener a Alice Brandon de compañera no sería tan malo, le podría enseñar a dibujar tan bien como lo mostraban esos facetos.

—No acomode nada para que eligieras tu lado —dijo una vocecilla femenil detrás de Bella asustándola. —Lo siento, no pretendía sacarte un susto.

Isabella examinó a su compañera. Era pequeña, muy pequeña, era aceptable acomodarle en el termino estatura baja; su cabello corto y negro apuntaba a todas las direcciones posibles y sus facciones faciales como su chica nariz respingada eran tan finas que la hacían parecer un duendecillo. Vestía igual que todos en el colegio, pero su falda había sido un poco modificada pues lucía cerca de cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla.

—¿Eres muda? —preguntó preocupada la pequeña Alice

—No, claro que no. —contestó Isabella.

—Oh, menos mal; en mi colegio anterior tenía una compañera que era muda, y era realmente estresante no saber lo que trataba de decirme.

—Pues tienes suerte de que sea normal, creo—Isabella sonrió.

—Mary Alice Brandon. —se presentó ofreciéndole estrechar su mano. Bella lo hizo. —¿Qué lado te gusta?

Isabella abrió la boca formando una perfecta O.

—¿Bromeas cierto? Por todos los cielos, se supone que la que llega al final se resigna al lado que queda. No deberías dejarme elegir, no sería justo.

Alice se mordió su delgado labio inferior confundida. En los Estados Unidos no era así, todos eran amables- no es que no lo fueran en el RSI, pero ¿por qué competir por un colchón con sabanas?- Ella nunca había estado en una situación igual, simple y sencillamente no sabía que decir. Debía abalanzarse sobre la cama derecha o sobre la izquierda? O ¿insistiría en que su nueva conocida eligiera?

—Vamos, ¿Isabella?

—Solo Bella—interrumpió. Isabella odiaba su nombre largo. Desde pequeña había obligado a sus padres a llamarle por su diminutivo Bella, aunque estos insistían en "Isa" por ser mas adecuado para su edad a ella no le gustaba; le recordaba a su tía Isabel a quien le decían Isa.

—Bien, Bella, de done vengo te dejan elegir la cama que deseas. Asi que elige ¿derecha o izquierda?

—Lancemos una moneda. Si sale cara, yo duermo en la derecha y si sale sol tu duermes en ella, ¿esta bien? ¿Tienes una moneda?

—¿Te sirve una tarjeta dorada?

—No, realmente no funcionara con eso. —Bella rió. —No hablas enserio con lo de la tarjeta dorada ¿verdad?

"_¿De qué planeta es para no tener una?"_pensó Alice.

—No, solo bromeo. —Alice se sentó al borde de la cama izquierda y Bella se relajo al escuchar que era solo un chiste—La mía es platino—dijo la duendecilla con toda normalidad. —Quédate con la cama de la derecha, se que te quedaras con ella sin jugar al azar con una moneda.

Internamente Bella se reprocho por no haber obligado a Alice a elegir la cama ideal, pero muy en el fondo ella quería la de la derecha por estar más cerca de la ventana.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Un presentimiento—Alice soltó una carcajada para sí. No era un simple presentimiento y ella misma lo sabía.

La castaña comenzó a desempacar sus pertenencias en uno de las cómodas del dormitorio. Su ropa le parecía patética al lado de Alice. Se preguntaba quien la había enseñado a vestir así; debía ser un don… Todo era tan perfectamente combinado que alcanzaba la perfección, aunque la perfección no existe, así que le llamaremos la casi perfección. Los montones de zapatos eran de diferentes colores y los diseños no eran en nada similares.

Mientras acomodaban todo, Alice le hacía preguntas a Bella sobre cómo era el colegio; la pequeña había confesado que le parecía tenebroso vivir en un castillo para consolidar sus estudios. Le era algo anticuado. También había comentado que ella agregaría un campo de golf, pero a Bella no le pareció la idea, ella pensaba que el golf era un deporte aburrido y sin ejercicio. Pero realmente a Bella no le parecía ningún deporte. Los deportes, el ejercicio y cualquier cosa que requiera algún esfuerzo físico estaban notablemente fuera de los hobbies de Isabella Swan. A duras penas entraba a la clase de natación y ese era su sacrificio para ver a Jacob una hora más al día.

—Así que ¿los deportes y tú, están peleados?

—Desde antes que yo naciera. Charlie siempre había deseado que yo fuese varón; su sueño era que cuando yo creciera me convirtiera en el mejor futbolista de la historia.

— ¿Quién es Charlie? —cuestionó Alice

—Mi padre. Que lastima que el plan le salió al revés y resulté ser una linda nenita que ni siquiera sabe patear un balón de soccer.

—Podría enseñarte—Ofreció la pelinegra.

—No, gracias. —dijo firme Isabella.

Desde el incidente de cuarto grado juro y prometió nunca más intentar darle gustó a Charlie. Había terminado en el hospital por una grave contusión al ser golpeada en la cabeza por un balón en medio de una práctica extracurricular de fútbol soccer y su papá no había tenido tiempo ni de visitarla en todo el tiempo que estuvo internada.

—Ya hablamos mucho de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿De dónde vienes?

—Eh, bueno yo…vengo de Forks—Bella estuvo a punto de interrumpir pro Alice subió el tono evitando dejarla hablar. —Si, en Estados Unidos. Esta arriba de Washington, es un pequeño pueblo. Nada interesante. Me agradaba que la mayor parte del tiempo era nublado…creo que extrañare eso.

—No, aquí el sol ni se asoma.

—Eso es genial.

—Llevo toda una vida en la humedad y la lluvia, no me parece tan cool como a ti.

Alice termino de acomodar todas sus cosas y estaba por finalizar colocando una fotografía de una pareja en su buro. Él hombre tenía la mano entrelazada con la de la chica; él era rubio, parecido a un actor y ella tenía la cara en forma de corazón y el cabello color caramelo.

— ¿Quiénes son? No se parecen a ti.

Alice suspiró.

—Son mis tíos Carlisle y Esme. —respondió rápidamente. —Son mi única familia.

—Son apuestos. —respuesta errónea. —Lo siento, ¿Qué de tus papás?

—Murieron hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Es una lástima. —Bella se rompía la cabeza pensando en que decir, ni siquiera sabía cuando la conversación se había vuelto tan gris. —¿Y por qué te han mandado sola a un internado al otro lado del mundo?

—Oh, no estoy sola—ella misma se sonrió. —mi primo también vino.

—Eso está bien; tienes algún familiar cerca. Yo soy hija única y no tengo primos, soy la consentida de mis abuelos.

—¿Bella que no hay una cena dentro de 20 minutos? —Allie cambió repentinamente el tema.

—¡Oh!, lo olvide, es la segunda cena más importante del año, la primera es la de fin de cursos donde se despiden a los del último grado. Esta solo es la bienvenida. Puedes vestirte de la manera que quieras, claro que los tacos altos no están permitidos.

—¡Qué bien!, ¿Qué te pondrás?

—Rose me prestaría un vestido, espero que siga en su dormitorio.

—¿Rose?

—Si, mi mejor amiga; ahora vuelvo, iré a buscarla antes de que se valla, bueno si es que no se ha ido. —avisó Isabella Swan.

Bella corrió por el pasillo hasta la habitación 15C y tocó con desesperación. ¿Qué vestiría si Rosalie ya se había ido? La ropa que Bella había traído no era tan elegante como para la ocasión. Y Rose siempre sabía que ropa se le veía bien a su amiga.

—¿Ropa? —dijo Rosalie rápidamente antes de terminar de abrir por completo la puerta.

Bella solo asintió.

—El rojo es para ti, amiga—le dijo la de la cabellera rubia entregándole un vestido rojo sencillo pero ajustado. —es _sexy._ Y con el harás que Jacob te mire diferente.

—Rose, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero a Jake de una manera distinta?

—Las que sean necesarias antes de que decidas admitirlo. Ve a cambiarte y te veo en el comedor.

Bella regresó a su habitación y Alice ya no estaba; aprovecho para ducharse rápidamente, fue un baño tan rápido que no duro ni cinco minutos. Se secó el cabello y agradeció a sus genes por haberle dado un cabello nada complicado que se acomodaba en cualquier estilo. Efectivamente Rose tenía razón con lo que el vestido era sexy, le resaltaba el color de su cabello y el tono de su piel, le permitía mostrar lo suficiente pero no demasiado. Era casi perfecto.

Salió corriendo para llegar antes de que fuera la última en entrar al gran comedor. Pero por más que quisiera detener el tiempo le fue imposible llegar temprano. Todos estaban tomando asiento; Bella apenas había dado un paso dentro cuando Jacob Black la visualizo con los ojos redondos asombrados y la boca semi- abierta. Ni él que era considerado el más apuesto del grado y su mejor amigo se sentía lo suficiente para ofrecerle un lugar a su lado en la cena de bienvenida. Solo no le salían las palabras correctas para pedirle que se sentara cerca de él.

Él comedor era grande, era de ladrillos cafés y tenía un gran candelabro en el centro, a los costados habían luces más pequeñas, y las mesas eran largas y de madera de encino. Tal y como era en los castillos antiguos.

— ¡Por aquí, Bella! —gritó Rose en un extremo del salón. Ella vestía de blanco un vestido englobado hasta debajo de la rodilla.

Bella obedeció a su amiga y tomo asiento frente a ella, justo donde le quedaba la vista maravillosa para ver a Jake.

El Director Lutz habló y sonó en toda el área gracias al eco que se producía.

—Jóvenes, esta noche forman parte oficial del Reynolds Sytler Institute, le damos la bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso como a los que ya habían estado aquí antes también. Los maestros y yo les deseamos un buen año…Sirvan la cena, por favor.

Más de 20 meseros salieron de la cocina vestidos con camisa blanca a mangas largas y pantalón de vestir con un chaleco negro. Entregaron crema de brócoli y pavo relleno para comer, una buena copa de vino para beber y un poco de pan de caja para complementar.

—Podría jurar que cené esto antes de regresar—dijo Angela Webber, una vieja amiga de las chicas. Era delgada y con facciones orientales.

—Pues sabe bien—comento Rose dando otro bocado a la crema verdosa.

—Si, pero estoy hablando de que tiene de especial cenar brócoli en crema en algo tan formal. Yo opino que se verían mejor a un lado con mantequilla.

—En crema están bien, Angie…

Bella solo estaba concentrada en intercambiar miradas románticas con Jake; era obvio que el plan de Rose había salido excelente y todo su grupito lo sabía, menos ella.

—¡Ejem! —Rosalie carraspeó llamando la atención de Bella— deberías de dejar a jugar a Romeo y Julieta y solo ir a plantarle un beso. —sugirió su amiga la rubia.

—Por enésima vez, Rose, las chicas no son las que dan el primer paso.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario, amiga?

—¿Demetri y Alec llegaron? —la conversación tomó un destino totalmente diferente.

—Si, y por desgracia vino con ellos Jane. —apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos. —nunca le agrade a su hermanita.

—Si yo fuera su hermana tampoco me agradarías del todo. —Hale exclamó un "oye" —Rose, a nadie le gusta escuchar el plan maestro para tirarte a su hermano.

—Ella estaba a la hora incorrecta en el lugar equivocado.

—Y a final de cuentas no te saliste con la tuya.

Una servilleta doblada se pasaba por la mesa hasta llegar a manos de Bella.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Bella en cuanto le fue entregada.

—Es de uno de la mesa de por Jake, no estoy seguro de quien de todos—respondió Eric Yorkie. Ella agradeció y abrió el papel:

"_Luces muy linda"_

Bella miro a la mesa de donde provenía el papel intentando averiguar quién era el autor del dichoso mensaje, esperando que Jacob le diera una señal. Pero todos se mostraban con indiferencia, ni uno solo le mandaba una mirada, tal vez solo había sido una broma. Rompió la servilleta y continúo con la cena tratando de olvidar lo sucedido. Después de todo Jacob Black era una ilusión para Bella.

**¿Que tal quedo? en lo personal me agrado:D y espero que a ustedes tambien:) bueno me voy y gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres: El misterioso.**

"_**Lo divertido del misterio es la intriga"**_

Gran cantidad de alumnos se encontraban en el centro acuático del RSI, todos observaban a los _Tritones, _el equipo de natación, en especial a Mike Newton quien nadaba a toda prisa mientras el entrenador le tomaba el tiempo con un reloj de bolsillo. Jacob se preparaba para salir como su relevo; se acomodaba la gorra y gogles de _speedo, _se quitaba la toalla de los hombros y se ponía en posición para saltar.

—Anda, Mike—le decía con el brazo lo más estirado posible. —Estas retrasado.

Tres largos segundos pasaron para que Newton alcanzara con el dedo medio la palma de Jake. Algo andaba mal con Mike y eso estaba perjudicando a los Tritones. ¿Qué sería?

Jacob Black parecía un pez en el agua, nadaba como si fuera lo último de su vida; con facilidad había recuperado los ocho segundos que Mike había perdido y el entrenador le animaba a seguir aun más rápido.

Mike lo miraba con odio desde la banca fuera del agua quitándose la gorra y el demás equipo. ¿Quién se creía Jacob para ser mejor que él?

Por el otro lado del instituto Alice Brandon bailoteaba por los pasillos con los cuadernos que le habían sido entregados bajo el brazo mientras buscaba a su primo, una búsqueda inútil porque no le resultaba encontrarlo. Al parecer su familiar cambiaba de planes cada 5 minutos, pero eso no le quitaba la alegría que transmitía.

Jasper Hale, gemelo de Rosalie se dirigía al centro acuático con el traje de baño en la mochila hasta que se tropezó tontamente con Alice, provocando que todos los objetos que ella traía terminaran en el suelo. Jazz en automático comenzó a recoger todo para entregárselo a la pequeña chica que también recogía sus cosas; quedaba un libro solamente y ambos iban a tomarlo cuando sus manos se tocaron suavemente haciendo una corriente entre ambos. Alice retiró su mano dejando que el terminara y le miró por entre las pestañas. El tipo no era feo. No, por el contrario era muy hermoso. Primero le miró el cuerpo, físicamente atractivo. Era delgado pero musculoso y alto también. Después miro su cabello rubio y claro como la miel; continuó con los labios delgados y de un tono rojizo no tan oscuro y al final notó sus ojos; sus ojos dorados como el oro solo significaban una cosa. Una cosa que ambos sabían.

—Lamento haber tirado tus libros—se disculpó mirándola también y asombrándose de lo bella que era.

—Yo no lo lamento—dijo pérdida aun en sus ojos.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero decir que no te preocupes. —trató de solucionar lo patético que había sonado su coqueteo—Soy Alice.

—Jasper, pero dime Jazz. —sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto. —¿Eres nueva?

—Ah, sí. —Respondió tratando de bajarse de la nubes—¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

Jasper había olvidado hasta su apellido al verla e hizo un gran esfuerzo para recordar su destino antes de toparse con su ángel.

—A la piscina pero…

—Ya vas tarde al entrenamiento de natación—terminó ella interpretando su visión.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el muy sorprendido.

—Soy buena adivinando.

—Ya lo veo—El muchacho pasó una mano por su cabello sin saber que más decir— ¿A dónde ibas tu?

Alice pensativa respondió:

—Ciertamente no tengo idea. Buscaba a mi primo pero me doy por vencida.

Algo en el cerebro de Jasper se encendió y le motivo a proponerle algo a la duendecilla.

—Si quieres puedes acompañarme al entrenamiento…

—Con gusto—Alice dio un ligero saltó con entusiasmo y ancho su sonrisa.

Bella Swan entraba con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera por las puertas de la biblioteca, después se encaminó por el pasillo de libros de misterio y se decidió a elegir uno nuevo. Llevaba el cabello recogido en media coleta y el flequillo de lado contrario a donde estaba un moño azul de broche cubriendo la liga negra. Su sudadera blanca tenía el zipper hasta la mitad y su falda estaba como de costumbre.

Ella no se había cerciorado que hubiera alguien en la biblioteca, más lo había supuesto por la hora. Aun era temprano para que alguien se atreviera a entrar. Miraba los títulos, y releía las contraportadas, insegura de que libro elegir.

—El código Da Vinci es aun más interesante que su secuela—comentó una voz masculina y aterciopelada detrás de ella. —Ángeles y Demonios es más policiaco.

Bella estaba harta de los sustos inesperados. Suspiró y se giro.

La sonrisa en el rostro del chico ocupaba más espacio para mostrarse por completo, le tendió a la mano un libro de pasta dura de la séptima repisa del librero.

—Este es más entretenido.

—¿Debo decir gracias? —contestó Bella confusa.

—Si tú lo deseas… por ahora solo quiero escuchar tu nombre. —confesó engreídamente mirándola directamente a sus ojos avellana. Había algo en ella que le atraía.

—Bella Swan. —respondió mirando al piso en cuanto sintió la sangre correr hasta su cara.

El cobrizo colocó una mano en el librero apoyándose atractivamente aun con la sonrisa encantadoramente torcida. Isabella lo miro de reojo y quedó atónita con su cuerpo. Notó que una pulsera de cuero con un emblema tenía lugar en su muñeca, su pálida muñeca.

—Tan bello como tú—coqueteó. —¿Te gustan los de misterio? —preguntó haciendo referencia a los textos.

—Si—masculló monosílabamente deslumbrada. _Debería ignorarlo y continuar-_pensó.

Intento dar un paso al frente para seguir hasta donde la bibliotecaria pero un cuerpo fuerte y marcado se interpuso en su camino.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó con arrogancia el chico de cabellos cobrizos.

—¿Disculpa? —¿Habrá escuchado ella bien? Isabella le miró directamente a los ojos, unos ojos oscuros como el carbón; después a sus tentadores labios.

— ¿Nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educación dejar a alguien hablando solo? —preguntó engreídamente.

Bella comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Nunca antes te había visto. —Dijo ella —No aplican esos modales en esta ocasión. —sonrió de la misma manera altanera que su compañero.

—Bella la primera impresión es la que cuenta. ¿Eso tampoco te es conocido?

—¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres!—gritó exasperada.

—Te gustaban los misterios ¿no? —El chico se encorvó un poco para darle un beso en la cálida mejilla de su compañera, apenas un roce y ella ya había quedado derretida. —Hasta pronto.

Lo vio alejarse delante de ella, caminando como un don Juan. Era muy atractivo pero su actitud le arruinaba todo. Si, era un poco carismático pero…bah! Era arrogante y engreído. Su cabello desordenado era una cualidad de los problemáticos y esa sonrisa torcida y brillante no significaba otra cosa que cientos de mujeres caídas a sus pies…y sus ojos nada comunes eran su fuerte. Tan profundos como la oscuridad. Ciertamente atemorizantes pero lindos.

El misterioso había captado la atención de Bella en menos de 10 minutos, era realmente impresionante e impredecible.

*  
>—¡Eso es Jake! —le felicitaba el entrenador al moreno<p>

Jacob Black había alcanzado terminar los 500 metros que le correspondían con tiempo de sobra. Se sentía algo agitado pero nada que el respirar profundo no solucionara. Él sabía que si se esforzaba lograría ser el líder del equipo y sacar de una buena vez al estúpido cara bonita de Newton.

—Gracias, Coach—agradecía alegre y sonriente.

Se percató de la arrogancia de Mike hacía él. Se sentó a su lado y dijo:

—Lo hiciste bien, Michael.

Mike solo le clavó la mirada. Y Jacob se quito la gorra.

Jasper entró corriendo y despidiéndose de Alice desde lejos. Entró al vestidor y se cambio rápidamente a ese traje de baño negro que se apegaba a su torneado cuerpo. Se colocó la gorra y recordó que le faltaba algo esencial para practicar como se debía.

Caminó deprisa hasta donde Jake y le pregunto:

—Jacob, ¿podrías prestarme tus gogles? Solo será esta vez, lo juro.

Jake le entregó lo pedido y le deseo suerte.

—¿Tarde de nuevo Hale? —reprendió el entrenador.

—Pero, coach, es el primer entrenamiento…

—El año pasado llegaste tarde varias veces, deberías tomar en cuenta que eso no te beneficiara en las estatales.

Las estatales eran las primeras competencias y por supuesto las más importantes. De ellas dependía pasar a las nacionales y de ahí a las olímpicas.

Jazz saltó al agua y comenzó primero con 100 metros a nado sincronizado para calentar.

—¡Más rápido, muchacho! —Jasper obedeció de inmediato. —¡500 metros como todos

—entrenador, el tiempo no es suficiente para que termine…—trató Jake de ayudar a su amigo

—No me importa, me sobra algo de tiempo y apuesto que a él no le hará mal un castigo.

Alice observaba toda la escena emocionada. No le perdía de vista, ella sabía que lo lograría, pero nada estaba escrito en piedra para confirmarlo.

Bella Swan entró también y se sentó a un lado de Alice. La miró y comprendió lo que sucedía: había caído bajo el encanto Hale. Esta pequeña era muy enamoradiza. Se preguntaba cuantos novios había tenido en Lorks, o Forks…como fuera que se llamaba el pueblo ese.

—Alice—llamó su atención después de dos minutos.

—oh!, Bella. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Observo —respondió aun sin voltear a mirar a su amiga. —Vez a aquel apuesto rubio, va a estar a punto de romper el record.

Ambas se pusieron de pie para salir cuando Bella muerta de risa por dentro soltó:

— ¿Apuesto rubio? —Bella no pudo contener la risa y soltó una carcajada. —Jasper Hale es realmente bueno, pero nunca ha roto el record de Mike. Lo conozco muy bien para saber cuándo lo lograra…

— ¿Lo conoces? —Esa era la frase adecuada que Bella debía decir para captar por completo a Alice— ¡tienes que decirme todo sobre él!

Isabella tuvo tiempo de retroceder un poco pero su falta de coordinación casi la hace caer de espaldas hasta el piso, pero gracias a Jacob y a sus súper brazos pudo evitarse.

— ¿Sabes Bella? Deberíamos dejar de jugar a la damisela en apuros—mencionó sin soltarla provocando el sonrojo de esta.

Pudieron haber pasado horas, días, meses…años ya sería una exageración pero ¡vamos! Era una escena cursi en su totalidad. Ambos sonriéndose torpemente mientras Jake la abrazaba por detrás eran algo encantador. Pero como todo lo bueno termina una pequeña duendecilla tuvo que arruinarlo…

— ¡Ejem! —carraspeó.

Jacob la soltó pero tomó su mano inconsciente. La sangre de Bella hervía por sus venas.

—Ella es Alice, mi compañera de dormitorio. —Dijo Bella—y él es Jacob, mi…mejor amigo. — ¿Cuántos apodos se quedaron dentro de su alocada cabeza? O sí...amor platónico, hombre de sus sueños, chico apuesto, el encantador, el sonrisa perfecta, Zeus, modelo de Armani, de Lacoste y cuantas marcas más posibles que se sabía ella. Pero ninguno era tan esperado como el "futuro padre de mis hijos" como decía casualmente Bella entre sueños.

—Un placer—Jacob extendió su mano caballerosamente.

—Lo mismo digo.

—bueno ya que se conocen…Alice vámonos. —dijo con nervios.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con malicia la pequeña y enana mujer.

—Porque…íbamos…a la… ¡cafetería!, sí a la cafetería, ¿lo olvidaste?

Alice captó de pronto.

—Oh, sí. Cierto, que tonta soy, la altura me afecto eso es todo.

Ambas se despidieron y caminaron hasta la salida hasta que Alice comenzó a interrogar al igual que Rosalie. Bella se limitaba a decir sí o no, pero algunas preguntas le sorprendían de verdad. Eran inapropiadas y nada cómodas. Hasta un punto que Bella la obligo a cerrar la boca.

—oye ¿no has visto a mi primo? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Estas consciente de que no lo reconocería porque ¡No lo conozco! —gritó desesperada después de un largo interrogatorio.

Alice no volvió a abrir la boca hasta en el dormitorio.

Rosalie Hale coqueteaba con un chico de tercero en el campus de foot-ball, sus planes siempre funcionaban, ¿Por qué los de Isabella Swan no? Sonaba hasta torpe preguntarlo. Rose traía la falda con tres dobleces en la cintura, la blusa la tenía abultada por con costado haciendo que se le viera más pegada al cuerpo, los primero dos de tres botones los tenía abiertos dejando mostrar un poco; su cabello caía en una larga cascada por un lado y tenía una diadema negra con brillantes adornándole.

—Así que el próximo partido es dentro de dos meses…espero que les valla bien en la temporada, ¿Por qué no lo haría teniéndote a ti y a tus fuertes brazos…y estrategias?—decía coquetamente al chico llamado Peter.

—Eso espero…—decía él sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos celestes como el cielo y de reojo mirándole el cuerpo.

—Bien, Peter, creo que debo irme, se hace algo tarde y necesito estar _sola _ en mi dormitorio, antes de que llegue mi compañera. —acentuó más la palabra sola.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a, técnicamente, modelar por el campus deportivo.

— ¡Rose! —gritó Peter desde lejos. —¿Te veré luego?

—_Cuando quieras_—enfatizó con los labios.

Peter Drooms se puso el casco de americano y las hombreras y se puso en posición de defensa. Un chico alto y muy fornido se le acercó. También tenía el uniforme y el equipo de americano.

—Hey, ¿Quién era esa? —preguntó con interés.

—Oh, Rosalie Hale. —contestó despreocupado—pero McCarthy no te emociones, ella es mía.

Emmett McCarthy el quartebaker del equipo de fútbol americano del RSI, era muy codiciado pero no era chico fácil. Raras veces había aceptado una cita y más extraño era que el pidiera citas. Había tenido un desamor y no quería volver a pasar por eso. Se sentía utilizado y odiaba esa sensación de no ser alguien serio para las damas. Pero Rose tenía algo diferente, ella se veía como un ángel ante sus ojos.

—Ya lo veremos…—dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

**¿Qué tal? Les va agradando? Lo escribi ayer y lo modifiqué hoy, así que prácticamente esta recién salido del horno para que lo disfruten. **

**Si les gusto, déjenme un review para saberlo y así continuar con esta loca idea vacacional **

**Bueno ls dejo. **


End file.
